Facebook Mania
by clcummins12
Summary: Just some fun facebook adventures...
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I do not own Facebook or Castle.

* * *

Facebook Mania: Chapter One

**Richard Castle** is now friends with **Kate Beckett**, **Javier Esposito**,** Kevin Ryan**, and **Lanie Parish**.

4_5 minutes ago _Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett**, **Kevin Ryan**, **Lanie Parish**, and **Javier Esposito** like this.

**Javier Esposito** About time, bro!

_40 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** You'd think he was a celebrity or something, being so careful to not except imposters :p

38_ minutes ago _Like

**Richard Castle** What can I say? All my adoring fans…

_35 minutes ago_ Like 100+ like this.

**Lanie Parish** Yup, still cocky.

_33 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Richard Castle** Who ever said I changed? ;]

_32 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito and one other likes this.

**Javier Esposito** He's got you there.

_29 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Javier!

_28 minutes ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Sorry!

_28 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Aww, aren't you two cute? And you thought we didn't know…

_24 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, and one other likes this.

**Richard Castle** Wait, know what?

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Nice try, Castle. I already told Lanie that we knew.

_15 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Kill joy.

_14 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** I've been telling her that for years.

_14 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Kevin Ryan** Guys, you know that all of Castle's fans can read this, right?

_13 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** It's about time they figure it out.

_11 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Figure what out, exactly?

_11 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** ;x

_8 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** Uh oh…

_8 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** Girl, call me…NOW!

_7 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Somebody's in trouble…

_5 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Shut up, Castle.

_3 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Mom and dad fighting like old times….

_1 minute ago_ Like 5 people like this.

* * *

**Richard Castle** is now friends with **Alexis Castle **and **Roy Montgomery**.

_2 hours ago _Like · Comment

**Alexis Castle** and **Roy Montgomery** like this.

**Javier Esposito** You weren't friends with your daughter? That's just…wrong.

_50 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I haven't been on facebook in a LONG time.

_47 minutes ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** It's true. Normally, he's on twitter.

_45 minutes ago_ Like 100+ people like this.

**Richard Castle** Thanks, pumpkin.

_44 minutes ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Father-daughter bonding time 3

_39 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle and 4 others like this.

**Richard Castle** If you came over we could have some Rick and Kate bonding time ;) ;)

_38 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** No comment.

_34 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** I'm beside her. She's blushing.

_32 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Thanks, Lanie….

_28 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** No problem, girl ;]

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Castle, you there?

_16 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I'm always here.

_14 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Kate Beckett** I've been trying to call you for the last five minutes…

_12 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** On the phone with publisher…what's up?

_11 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Oh, ok. Just call me once you're finished.

_8 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Done.

_7 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

* * *

**Kate Beckett** loves **Richard Castle** for ever and ever!

_About an hour ago_ Like · Comment

**100+** people like this.

**Roy Montgomery** Looks like you guys have a couple of fans.

_58 minutes ago_ Like 100+ like this.

**Javier Esposito** More than a couple. Wait till Beckett sees this.

_54 minutes ago_ Like Kevin Ryan and Lainie Parish like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Castle, man, it was nice knowing you.

_53 minutes ago_ Like 4 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** Castle, you realize Kate's gonna kill you right?

_51 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Richard Castle** What did I do?

_47 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** …

_46 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Javier Esposito** ^I second that^

_45 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Richard Castle** Oh come on, guys. You can't honestly believe that I put that, can you?

_43 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Either that or Beckett was drunk…oops, did I just say that?

_41 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Kevin Ryan** Yes, yes you did.

_39 minutes ago _Like

**Richard Castle** oooo, what else does she say when she's drunk? ;)

_39 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** I guess you'll have to find out yourself.

_35 minutes ago_ Like 4 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I believe that can be arranged.

_34 minutes ago_ Like 1 person likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Castle…

_31 minutes ago_ Like

**Roy Montgomery** Rick, you better not be thinking about anything too drastic.

_23 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Richard Castle** No worries, 'Cap.

_21 minutes ago _Like

**Lanie Parish** Oh god…I need to see this.

_20 minutes ago_ Like 6 people like this.

* * *

**Kate Beckett** is going to kill **Richard Castle**!

1 minute ago Like · Comment

**Lanie Parish** What'd I tell you?

_55 seconds ago_ Like 10 people like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Facebook Mania: Chapter 2

** Richard Castle** is married.

_An hour ago_ Like · Comment

100+ like this.

**Kate Beckett** Poor girl.

_55 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Javier Esposito** Dude?

_54 minutes ago_ Like Kevin Ryan likes this.

**Kevin Ryan** Since when?

_54 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** He's not married. He just put that to get attention.

_51 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Somebody's jealous….

_50 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Not a chance.

_49 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Mhmmm…you keep staying in that land of denial…

_47 minutes ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** DAD?

_47 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Detective, jealous? You flatter me, really.

_40 minutes ago_ Like 10 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Dream on, Castle.

_33 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Do you really want me to tell you what's in my dreams because…

_32 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Alexis Castle** Dad, ew.

_30 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Richard Castle** Just don't read my statuses… is it statuses or stati? Hmmm…

_30 minutes ago_ Like Roy Montgomery likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Statuses

_29 minutes ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan** Statuses

_29 minutes ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito **Statuses

_29 minutes ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** Statuses (oh and I like reading your statuses, they're entertaining.)

_28 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** We'll see about that *emailing Webster*

_23 minutes ago_ Like 53 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Wow…that's all I have to say.

_22 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Lanie Parish** I have something else to say, but I doubt it would be deemed 'facebook appropriate'

_21 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Touché

_21 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Richard Castle** Laugh as you may, pretty soon I will have my own word in the dictionary. Sort of like feed the birds.

_20 minutes ago_ Like 32 people like this.

**Javier Esposito** Isn't that on urban dictionary?

_18 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** It is! Unfortunately, they gave credit to an actor named Nathan Fillion. Think I could sue?

_17 minutes ago_ Like 100+ like this.

**Javier Esposito** Sure, I'd go for it. Got nothing to lose.

_16 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** MUHAHA! Beware Nathan Fillion!

_16 minutes ago_ Like 100+ like this.

**Kate Beckett** Castle, focus. What's up with you being married?

_15 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Jealous?

_15 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** No.

_15 minutes ago_Like

**Richard Castle **Not even a little bit?

_14 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** No.

_13 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Are you sure? Because I wouldn't blame you if you were…

_13 minutes ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** DAD!

_13 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Alright, alright. If you must know, I am indeed married.

_13 minutes ago_ Like 100+ like this.

**Kate Beckett** Oh really?

_12 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Cross my heart.

_11 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** And to who?

_10 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle ***whom* :p and to my writing. Clever, eh?

_10 minutes ago_ Like 67 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** …oh yeah, Castle. That's pure genius.

_9 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I knew you'd love it.

_9 minutes ago_Like

**Kate Beckett** Maybe you should try investing into a real relationship.

_7 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Why? Writing's there when I need it, it doesn't complain, it can be a bit of a burden at times, but once I finish doing it I'm worn out and feel satisfied ;] It's like a genuine relationship, just easier.

_6 minutes ago_ Like 100+ people like this.

**Kate Beckett** That is so wrong on soooo many levels…

_5 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Don't worry, Beckett. You'll always have a special place in my heart.

_4 minutes ago_ Like 11 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Should I be flattered?

_4 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Of course!

_3 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** You two are just too cute for words!

_3 minutes ago_ Like 4 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Besides the one's you just used?

_2 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** Castle, shut up.

_1 minute ago_ Like Kate Beckett and 3 other likes this.

**Richard Castle** Yes 'mam.

_54 seconds ago_ Like Lanie Parish and Kate Beckett like this.

* * *

**Richard Castle** Shiny.

_37 minutes ago_ Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett** and 89 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Kate? Did you just like my status?

_36 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Yes…

_33 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Is there something you haven't told me? I never took you for a sci-fi junky.

_32 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Don't sound so surprised, Castle. It was a great show.

_30 minutes ago_ Like 21 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Well, Ms. Beckett. You are just full of surprises, I never took you for a browncoat.

_29 minutes ago_Like 4 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** What other color is there? ;p

_28 minutes ago_ Like 56 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** Why don't you both do your flirting somewhere else like…I don't know…in bed!

_24 minutes ago_ Like Kevin Ryan and 5 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** He wishes.

_23 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** I do.

_23 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Richard Castle** Seriously, Kate. Come over. I have the whole season. Alexis and I just started the first disc.

_22 minutes ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Kate Beckett** I don't know, Castle. I don't want to intrude on your time with Alexis.

_21 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Ah, she won't mind.

_20 minutes ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** I don't! Come Kate, it'll be fun We have ice cream….

_20 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle and Lanie Parish like this.

**Richard Castle** CHOCOLATE ice cream

_20 minutes ago_ Like Alexis Castle like this.

**Lanie Parish** Aww, look Kate. How can you resist that? (And by that, I mean Alexis of course :p)

_18 minutes ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** Boy, I feel loved :p

_16 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Fine…I'll be over in half an hour.

_11 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle and 3 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** Yay!

_5 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

* * *

**Kate Beckett** had a great night with **Richard Castle** and **Alexis Castle**.

_53 minutes ago_ Like · Comment

**Richard Castle**, **Alexis Castle**, and 6 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Browncoats unite!

_47 minutes ago_ Like 23 others like this.

**Alexis Castle** Dad, you're such a nerd :p

_45 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett and 2 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Don't hate.

_44 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish **Call me! I need details!

_39 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** There's no need to call. All we did was watch a movie…

_37 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** No cuddling?

_35 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Lanie…

_34 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** No goodbye kiss?

_34 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** …

_34 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Lanie Parish** KATE!

_33 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** I'm calling you. You better pick up, or I'm coming over.

_33 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Gotta love best friends…

_32 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I feel like I should make some comment here, but I'm not sure what.

_30 minutes ago_ Like Kevin Ryan likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Sometimes, Castle, silence is golden.

_29 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I'll take that as a hint to be quiet :x

_29 minutes ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Alright, guys. Spill it. What did you do? (Kate, pick up!)

_26 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Fine, I suppose we can't withhold the truth any longer…

_25 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Castle, just…stop.

_25 minutes ago_ Like One person likes this.

**Lanie Parish** No, keep going!

_24 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Richard Castle** We ate ice cream, watched a movie, andddddd….

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** …AND?

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** There are going to be so many rumors when I go back into work on Monday…

_18 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan like this.

**Javier Esposito** No more than there are now. Now, spill it Castle. What did you all do (btw, I'm being forced to ask because of Lainie :p)

_17 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett and Richard Castle like this.

**Lanie Parish** Thanks, Javi :p

_15 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Javier Esposito** Anything for you, babe.

_14 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, and one other likes this.

**Lanie Parish** I'm going to kill you both if you don't tell me what else happened. NOW.

_14 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Somebody's excited ;p

_11 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, nothing happened.

_10 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Then what was Castle talking about?

_10 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** He's just being his immature self. Big surprise.

_8 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan and 3 others like this.

**Richard Castle** You love my immature self ;p

_6 minutes ago_ Like 7 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** No comment.

_3 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

* * *

**So I really wish that you guys could see this on my word document. It's very legit. As in, it has the thumbs up thing for the 'like' button, and a heart for the 'marriage' part, but for the last one I also had the 'add friend' icon from facebook...ahh, if only we could put images on here...haha. I'm having fun just making it look like a real facebook page.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Facebook Mania: Chapter 3

**Richard Castle** is writing.

_1 hour ago_ Like · Comment

100+ people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Well that's a first.

_59 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish and 2 others like this.

**Javier Esposito** Did you see how fast she replied to that status?

_54 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Shut up, Esposito.

_53 minutes ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Seriously, that was like crazy fast. Do you get his status' sent to your phone or somethin'?

_52 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Yes, Beckett, do you?

_52 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Richard Castle** …No response…

_44 minutes ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito **That can only mean one thing…

_42 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** I'm working guys. And no, Castle, I don't get your status' sent to my phone.

_33 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** So are you on the precinct computer?

_32 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Yeah….

_32 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** But you never do facebook at work…

_31 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Maybe I just decided to get on for a sec today?

_29 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** You've been online for longer than a second.

_28 minutes ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Which is exactly why I should have never gotten a facebook in the first place. Why did I let you talk me into this?

_27 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Aw, come on. You love it!

_25 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Aren't you supposed to be writing?

_25 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Richard Castle** I am writing…on facebook.

_23 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** *rolls eyes*

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** *sticks out tongue*

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Kate?

_15 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** What?

_14 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Just checkin' to see if you're still online.

_14 minutes ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Can't you tell from the chat at the bottom of the page?

_13 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I don't get on chat. Too many people would try to talk to me.

_13 minutes ago_ Like One person likes this.

* * *

**Richard Castle** **Kate Beckett** Chat

**Richard Castle** Hey :)

**Kate Beckett** Hey yourself :) I thought you said you never got on chat?

**Richard Castle** I made an exception ;)

**Kate Beckett** Any creepy fans talking to you yet?

**Richard Castle** Surprisingly, no. But that's cuz I put you in your own separate category and just turned your 'list' thing online.

**Kate Beckett** You can do that?

**Richard Castle** Sure can. I'll show you tomorrow when I come in to the precinct.

**Kate Beckett** So what list am I in?

**Richard Castle** Nikki Heat :p

**Kate Beckett** Wow, Castle. Very original ;p

**Richard Castle** I thought you'd like it. Why are you at work anyways? It's almost midnight…

**Richard Castle** Do I need to bring takeout food and entertain you while you try to work out a case?

**Kate Beckett** Ha Ha. Not this time. I'm actually just about to leave, just have to finish this last bit of paperwork.

**Richard Castle** I can still help entertain you…you might not get the paperwork finished though.

**Kate Beckett** Too late. Just finished. I guess I'll just have to take you up on your offer another time ;)

**Richard Castle** Just say the word and I'm there.

**Kate Beckett** Haha see ya tomorrow, Castle.

**Richard Castle** Goodnight, Kate.

* * *

**Richard Castle** is now friends with **Martha Rodgers**.

_23 minutes ago_ Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett**, **Javier Esposito**, **Roy Montgomery** and 5 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Oh god…did I really just do that?

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Martha Rogers** Yes, you did kiddo. And you can't take it back. Although, I still don't think I understand this whole myface business…

_20 minutes ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** It's…nevermind.

_17 minutes ago_ Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett** is now friends with **Josh Davidson**.

_1 hour ago_ Like · Comment

* * *

**So I really wasn't going to bring Josh into this. I guess inspiration just got the best of me ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

Facebook Mania: Chapter 4

**Richard Castle** late night at the precinct with Becks (**Kate Beckett**).

_3 hours ago_ Like · Comment

Lanie Parish and 57 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** I'm sure everyone knew who that was, there was no need to tag me in it.

_3 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I like tagging you.

_3 hours ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Oh, and I love how you're talking on facebook when I'm right beside you :p

_3 hours ago_ Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall.

_2 hours ago_ Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett** Stop distracting me, I'm trying to work.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** And yet you're still on facebook… :p

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** It's not like I could any work done otherwise because someone (not going to mention any names :p) will not stop throwing gummy bears at me.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Martha Rodgers **Want me to come get him, darling?

_2 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Kate Beckett** I think I can handle him…for now.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** If you would just eat one, I'd stop.

_2 hours ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle** **Kate Beckett** just ate my gummy bear ;)

_1 hour ago_ Like · Comment

83 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** This is exactly why I didn't do it before.

_1 hour ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Wow, that came out completely wrong.

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** No, that came out completely right ;)

_1 hour ago_ Like Lanie Parish and 2 others like this.

**Lanie Parish** Richard Castle! What the hell?

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** What? She did. Just ask her.

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Kate?

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Lanie get your mind out of the gutter. It was just a gummy bear.

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** That's what you think…

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** What does that even mean?

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Haha, nothing.

_1 hour ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** You guys are sooo right for each other :)

_1 hour ago_ Like Richard Castle, Alexis Castle and 20 others like this.

**Richard Castle** ;)

_1 hour ago_ Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett** is finally going home.

_35 minutes ago_ Like · Comment

Richard Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** …with Richard Castle.

_35 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish and 3 others like this.

**Kate Beckett** Not this time :p

_34 minutes ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** It's reading time for Beckett…wonder what she'll read…

_33 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish and Kevin Ryan like this.

**Kevin Ryan** I'll give you three guesses….

_32 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Am I supposed to know what this means? Kate?

_32 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Something by a certain author with the name 'Castle' perhaps? Haha

_31 minutes ago_ Like Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito like this.

**Richard Castle** Nice one guys :)

_29 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** What?

_25 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Never mind, I was just confused…

_24 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett **Happens a lot doesn't it? ;) and I have to agree with Castle on this, nice one guys, but you're wrong :p

_22 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** You wound me, detective :(

_21 minutes ago_Like

**Kate Beckett** You can handle it :)

_19 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** So no hot bath and a good book? *gasp*

_19 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Nope, not tonight.

_18 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Now you've sparked my interest.

_17 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Not over facebook, Castle.

_17 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Chat then.

_16 minutes ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle** **Kate Beckett** Chat

**Richard Castle** So what's New York's finest up to tonight?

**Kate Beckett** Just a quiet, relaxing night.

**Richard Castle** So no book?

**Kate Beckett** Not tonight. Just some sappy love movie.

**Richard Castle** You know…I like sappy love stories…

**Kate Beckett** Really? I never knew that about you…

**Richard Castle** I'll bring the ice cream?

**Kate Beckett** I said I'm having a quiet night, Castle. You're the complete opposite.

**Richard Castle** I can be quiet when I need to be.

**Kate Beckett** That'll be the day…

**Kate Beckett** see you in 30?

**Richard Castle** On my way. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me...**

* * *

Facebook Mania: Chapter 5

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett** Bring. It. On. :)

_3 hours ago_ Like · Comment

**Javier Esposito** What?

_3 hours ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan **I'm with you bro…

_3 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Lanie?

_3 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** No idea on this one…?

_3 hours ago_ Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett** I will win this poke war, **Richard Castle **:D

_2 hours ago_ Like · Comment

**Richard Castle** We shall see about that…

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** You better watch it. You know I carry a gun, right? ;)

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Yes, with as many times you tell me a day how could I forget? :p

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Ahhh, so this is what your former status was about.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** You are correct, sir.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** My vote's on Beckett.

_2 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Lanie Parish** I second that.

_2 hours ago_Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Richard Castle** Wow, thanks for the support guys. Let's see if I ever get you another espresso machine again.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** If I remember correctly, and I do, you never got the morgue an espresso machine. And you know me, I always side with my girl :)

_2 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett and Javier Esposito like this.

**Kate Beckett** Thanks Lanie!

_2 hours ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Richard Castle** Oh, I have no doubt that you would do otherwise. I'm just asking for a little support now and again.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan** I'm with you, Castle. You got this!

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Thanks, Ryan. *FTB*

_2 hours ago_ Like Kevin Ryan likes this.

**Kevin Ryan** Right back 'atcha.

_2 hours ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle** is now friends with **Gina Cowell**.

* * *

**Richard Castle** madness, murder, mayhem-the whole enchilada!

_58 minutes ago_ Like · Comment

100+ people like this.

**Martha Rodgers** Don't you have a chapter due in a couple of days…?

_54 minutes ago_Like Gina Griffin likes this.

**Richard Castle** Maybe.

48 minutes ago Like

**Gina Cowell** Richard, you have to have that chapter finished by this weekend.

38 minutes ago Like

**Richard Castle** Look, mother. See what you started…

35 minutes ago Like Martha Rodgers likes this.

**Gina Cowell** I'm just looking out for your best interests.

34 minutes ago Like

**Richard Castle** Just think of this as getting inspiration.

33 minutes ago Like

**Alexis Castle** Dad, I've tried to call you like five times!

12 minutes ago Like

**Richard Castle** Every time I picked up, I lost service. Is everything alright? Here wait, I'm calling…

11 minutes ago Like

**Alexis Castle** Everything's fine. Just wanted to know if you'd be home for supper? Oh wait, you're calling…

11 minutes ago Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett**'s wall

**Josh Davidson** Hey. You coming over for dinner tonight?

10 minutes ago Like

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, I might be there a little late. Paperwork :/

8 minutes ago Like

**Josh Davidson** That's fine. Just text me when you're on your way :)

7 minutes ago Like

**Kate Beckett** Alright, will do. See you tonight.

7 minutes ago Like

**Josh Davidson** See ya.

7 minutes ago Like

* * *

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett** Chat

**Richard Castle** Who is this Josh guy I keep seeing on your wall? Does somebody have a secret boyfriend?

**Kate Beckett** Just a friend. Why, Castle? Is that jealousy I detect?

**Richard Castle **Me? Jealous? You're mistaken.

**Kate Beckett** Haha I'm not so sure about that. I think I'm right about this one.

**Richard Castle** No, detective. What you detect is concern for the man's well-being. You said it yourself, you always carry a gun. I'd hate to see the poor guy get shot and end up dead.

**Kate Beckett** I only threaten to do that to people who annoy me :p

**Richard Castle** Funny…

**Richard Castle** Listen, Kate…

**Kate Beckett** Yeah?

**Kate Beckett** Castle?

**Richard Castle** Hey, sorry about that…Alexis needs help with a school project. Could we talk sometime tomorrow?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah sure :)

**Richard Castle** Alright…well have fun tonight. If you need help hiding the body, you know who to call :)

**Kate Beckett** Haha, I'll keep that in mind, Castle. Have a nice night.

**Richard Castle** Until tomorrow.

* * *

**Kate Beckett** is now in a relationship with **Josh Davidson**.

_13 seconds ago_ Like · Comment

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, just a couple of things before you get super mad at me. First off, I know that Kate Beckett would first off, never have a fb, second, she would never put personal stuff on her fb if by some chance she got one. However, for this story to make sense there may be somethings on here that she would probably not tell anyone or something like that. For instance, the date with Josh-it would happen over phone. Just wanted to clear that up. Glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am :) ****Now, rant and rave at me all you want :) You have my permission lol :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Facebook Mania: Chapter 6

**Kate Beckett** wrote on **Richard Castle**'s wall

_10 hours ago_ Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett** Haven't seen you in a while, Castle. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. I tried calling earlier, but you didn't answer. Call me when you can.

_10 hours ago_ Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett Javier Esposito** Chat

**Kate Beckett** Hey. You haven't talked to Castle in the last couple of days, have you?

**Javier Esposito** Nope. Haven't seen him since the last time we had a body drop.

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, that's I thought.

**Javier Esposito** Why? What's up?

**Kate Beckett** He said he wanted to talk to me the other day, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him since.

**Javier Esposito** That's not like Castle.

**Kate Beckett **I know. I'm starting to get worried.

**Javier Esposito** Don't worry. He's probably just stuck in a chapter of his book or something. You saw what Gina put on his wall, right?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah

**Javier Esposito** She probably just has him busy with that.

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, you're probably right.

**Javier Esposito** You still at the precinct?

**Kate Beckett** No. Captain let us off early.

**Javier Esposito** Ah, gotcha. Well, see ya bright and early tomorrow.

**Kate Beckett **See ya then.

* * *

**Richard Castle** Well, you win some, you lose some, and some get rained out, but you gotta suit up for them all. Life lesson of the day…

_13 minutes ago_ Like · Comment

* * *

**Richard Castle** wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s wall.

1 minute ago Like · Comment

**Richard Castle** Hey. Sorry I've been tied up with work stuff. I should hopefully be back sometime soon. I'll let ya know.

1 minute ago Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett Richard Castle** Chat

**Kate Beckett** Hey stranger :)

**Richard Castle** Hey

**Kate Beckett** I haven't heard from you in a while.

**Richard Castle** Yeah, I've been kinda busy lately with work.

**Kate Beckett** How's the book coming along?

**Richard Castle** Almost done. Gina's trying to schedule in a few public appearances before the big premiere.

**Kate Beckett** Wow. Sounds like you've been busy

**Richard Castle** Unbelievably so.

**Kate Beckett** So what's up with your status?

**Richard Castle** What do you mean?

**Kate Beckett** haha what did the great Richard Castle lose?

**Kate Beckett** Rick?

**Richard Castle** Sorry, some inspiration took over and I had to run with it.

**Kate Beckett** Are you alright? You don't really seem like yourself…

**Richard Castle** Yeah, I'm fine. Never better.

**Kate Beckett** Are you sure? I mean, I called and texted you and never got a reply…you're not mad are you?

**Richard Castle** Why would I be mad?

**Kate Beckett** I'm not sure…that's why I was asking

**Richard Castle** No, I'm not mad.

**Kate Beckett** Alright, if you say so…

**Richard Castle** Well, I hear Gina down the hall…I better get back to writing.

**Kate Beckett** Oh, Gina's staying with you?

**Richard Castle** Yeah. I better go. Talk to you later.

**Kate Beckett** bye…

* * *

**Kate Beckett Lanie Parish** Chat

**Kate Beckett** So I think Castle's mad at me for some reason

**Lanie Parish** Why do you think that?

**Kate Beckett** I haven't seen him in almost a week, he hasn't been returning my calls or texts, and when I tried to talk to him tonight he seemed…distant or just…different.

**Lanie Parish** Well you know why that is, don't you?

**Kate Beckett** No. How would I know if he's not talking to me?

**Lanie Parish** Girl, are you that dumb?

**Kate Beckett** Wow, thanks Lanie

**Lanie Parish** I'm just kidding…kinda. But seriously? Can you really not tell that he's upset?

**Kate Beckett** Upset? Why would he be upset?

**Lanie Parish** Honestly, it's probably because he saw your relationship change.

**Kate Beckett** What, with Josh?

**Lanie Parish** Yeah.

**Lanie Parish** Why are you dating him anyway? You and Castle were getting along so well

**Kate Beckett** Lanie, I've told you before why Castle and I wouldn't work out

**Lanie Parish** my mind's gone a bit fuzzy…

**Kate Beckett** well for starters, he flirts with every girl he lays eyes on

**Lanie Parish** Not since he's been hanging out with you and definitely not since you've been going over to his house to "watch movies" or going over there to "eat"

**Kate Beckett **Yeah, well…it just wouldn't work out

**Lanie Parish** And why not?

**Lanie Parish** Kate, Castle's been there with you through the thick and thin. He's never left you. Even with some of the hardest cases you've had, he's always right there beside you. And you have to admit that he does help you, and I see that spark you get in your eyes whenever you're around him. Don't even try to deny that you don't like him.

**Kate Beckett** Fine, so maybe I like him

**Lanie Parish** Admitting it is a start

**Kate Beckett** But just because you like someone, that doesn't mean it's going to work out

**Lanie Parish** but you'll never know until you take that chance. And trust me, girl, he would never hurt or leave you. He's already in love with you. Why else would he be sticking around so long?

**Lanie Parish** and if you say it's for the cases I may just have to come over and slap you.

**Kate Beckett** Well if you're right and he really does like me, he should have shown me instead of always joking about it. He should have done something to show that he was serious.

**Lanie Parish** Are you really that blind? Kate, just by the looks he gives you, the little things he does for you, everything with your mother's case, and everything he does that involves you shows just how much he likes you. He's been showing you he's serious for some time now and you've just been too stubborn to notice it. I'm still on your side, Kate and if you really like this Josh guy then I'll back you up one hundred percent, but you can't just sit there and say that Castle hasn't been showing affection for you. 'Cuz all of us have noticed that he sure as hell has

**Kate Beckett** fine. Ok, so maybe I have recognized it. But right now, with Josh, everything's going good. And he is a really nice guy

**Lanie Parish** like you said, just because there's an attraction there that doesn't mean it's going to last…

**Kate Beckett** Yes, but I will never know unless I take the chance with him..

**Lanie Parish** I just hope you know what you're doing. And even though you may not be able to see it, everyone else can, and trust me, you and Castle belong together.

**Kate Beckett** haha alright, Lanie. I'll remember that.

**Lanie Parish** You better.

**Kate Beckett** I have to go. Josh is calling.

**Lanie Parish** just remember what I said.

**Kate Beckett** Thanks, Lanie. I will…


	7. Chapter 7

Facebook Mania: Chapter 7

**Richard Castle** leaving the Big Apple for the Sunshine State with the beautiful **Gina Cowell**.

2 days ago Like · Comment

24 people like this.

**Alexis Castle** Be safe dad!

2 days ago Like Martha Rodgers and 2 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Me? Safe? …Just kidding.

2 days ago Like 5 people like this.

**Martha Rodgers** Don't do anything stupid, dear. Oh and by the way, I'm having a party tonight, Alexis will be there so don't worry.

2 days ago Like 3 people like this.

**Alexis Castle** Please hurry back…

2 days ago Like 12 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Make sure she doesn't burn down the house for me.

2 days ago Like

**Alexis Castle** Will do

2 days ago Like

**Martha Rodgers** My parties don't ever get THAT crazy.

2 days ago Like

**Richard Castle** …

2 days ago Like 2 people like this.

**Gina Cowell** As much as I appreciate the gesture, Richard, perhaps you should mention the book conference you'll be giving at the Florida Reading Association.

2 days ago Like 9 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Oh yeah, I'll be going there to read an excerpt out of the next Nikki Heat novel. Be there or be hair.

2 days ago Like 11 people like this.

* * *

**Lanie Parish Kate Beckett** Chat

**Lanie Parish** So Castle's going to Florida, huh?

**Kate Beckett** I guess so. He never told me about it.

**Lanie Parish** Has he talked to you any recently?

**Kate Beckett** A couple of texts here and there, nothing too drastic.

**Lanie Parish** What about him going with his ex-wife?

**Kate Beckett** What about it?

**Lanie Parish** Well, how do you feel about that?

**K****ate Beckett** How should I feel about it? He's old enough to make his own decisions.

**Lanie Parish** So you are jealous…

**Kate Beckett** I'm confused. I thought they didn't get along…

**Lanie Parish** I still can't believe he didn't tell us he was leaving.

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, well…that's Castle for you.

**Lanie Parish** Any idea when he's coming back?

**Kate Beckett** I haven't asked and he hasn't mentioned anything.

**Lanie Parish** He did say on your wall that he would be back "soon"

**Kate Beckett** And yet it's been almost a whole week.

**Lanie Parish** It's probably like he said—he's probably been busy with book things. His book's coming out soon ya know?

**Kate Beckett **Yeah, but the last time his book was about to come out he wasn't acting anything like this.

**Lanie Parish** But then again, you weren't dating Josh back then, were you?

**Kate Beckett** No. I just…I don't know…

**Lanie Parish** What, girl? You can tell me anything.

**Kate Beckett** I know. I…I just wonder if he's just taking Gina with him because I'm dating Josh, you know? Or I wonder if he had been talking to her this whole time and had planned it out this way…

**Kate Beckett** I mean…I know it's stupid to think about, because I am with Josh, but I just can't stop thinking about it.

**Lanie Parish** Honestly, I think it's because he saw you were dating Josh.

**Lanie Parish** Girl, he likes you…a lot. No matter what you say or think, it's true and I think deep down you know it. And I think this is what kind of scares you because he shows you a different side to life that perhaps you've never experienced before. And because of this, I think right now he just needed space and he had a writer's convention to go to and that was the perfect opportunity to give him time to think. I'm not sure when he's going to come back, but I know almost for certain that he will. Because that's how Castle is. He's always there for you, even through the thick and the thin. Right now he just needs time and I think that's why he asked Gina to go with him—she's someone he feels comfortable around. So to him, it's not a new step, which can be scary for a guy who's been burned so many times.

**Kate Beckett** You think I've "burned" Castle?

**Lanie Parish** Hell yeah. Plenty of times.

**Lanie Parish** That's not necessarily a bad thing, Kate. Well for him, it is. But that's the way you are. You're cautious and you don't rush into anything. You want to find someone who's safe to be with and Castle is anything but safe (and I mean this in a metaphorical way of course, because girl, that man would move mountains to protect you). Josh is safe guy because you both have the same type of personality and he doesn't carry baggage like Castle does. But just because Castle may be someone who's the not the same as you, it's obvious you trust him—after all, how many people do you tell about your mother? You trust him and you guys have chemistry together—you click, and I think that was obvious the first time you met him. Ever since then, you guys have been great friends and that's why Castle will come back.

**Lanie Parish** Even though he wants to be with you, he's going to let you make your own decisions so that you can be happy. And I just want you to think about this: When you're with Josh, are you truly happy or do you just feel comfortable? Because sometimes the biggest and best decisions we will have to make will make us feel scared at first, but instead of backing away from it, we'll have to conquer that fear so that we can get to what our heart truly wants. It's not going to be easy, but it's going to be worth it.

**Kate Beckett** Wow…I never knew that you were so well advanced in psychology…

**Lanie Parish** I've been watching your relationship with him for almost three years now, I've definitely picked up a few pointers since then.

**Kate Beckett** Definitely more than a few, you've given me a lot to think about…

**Lanie Parish** and don't think about it lightly. Because even though Castle will come back, you can't expect him to stay forever if you're with another guy.

**Kate Beckett** I guess I've never thought about it that way…

**Lanie Parish** Yeah, well… there it is haha. But listen, girl. I have to go. Good luck to you and keep me updated on how everything goes.

**Kate Beckett** I will. Oh and Lanie?

**Lanie Parish** Yeah?

**Kate Beckett **Thanks so much. I don't know where I'd be without you.

**Lanie Parish** Me either, girl ;p love ya.

**Kate Beckett** you too. See you on Monday.

* * *

**Josh Davidson** Leaving for Africa tomorrow. Gonna miss **Kate Beckett**.

21 hours ago Like · Comment

* * *

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett** Chat

**Richard Castle** Hey. Sorry I haven't been in contact recently

**Kate Beckett **No, it's fine. You've been busy with your book.

**Richard Castle** Yeah, but I still could have contacted more.

**Richard Castle** Anyways, I just got back in town and wanted to let you know that I should be back in the precinct on Monday or tomorrow. If that's alright, of course…

**Kate Beckett** Of course that's fine. You're always welcome there, and if you tell anyone I said that I'll have to shoot you myself ;p

**Richard Castle** haha no worries. Your secret's safe with me. :)

**Kate Beckett** :) So how'd the conference go? Were you able to get a nice tan?

**Richard Castle **I wish. Basically we went down there on Friday and I had to be at the conference no more than thirty minutes we arrived in the city and from there it was different workshops, readings, all that stuff. No time to go to the beach at all.

**Kate Beckett **Well, that's a shame.

**Richard Castle** Yeah. I guess I'll just have to go back sometime. Take Alexis with me :)

**Richard Castle **But the conference went well. I met a lot of people who have already ordered an advanced copy, signed some books, and overall it was a successful trip. We got back Sunday, just this morning actually, and all I did was sleep, which was nice.

**Kate Beckett **Yeah, I bet you could use it after that weekend.

**Richard Castle **Oh yes. Only down part is that it's almost midnight now and I'm wide awake.

**Kate Beckett **Oh gosh. Just imagine how you'll be at the precinct tomorrow ;p

**Richard Castle **Haha the same as usual?

**Kate Beckett **you have a point haha

**Richard Castle **so how was your weekend? Any fun adventures with Josh?

**Kate Beckett **I only saw him Friday night for a quick dinner before he was called back into work.

**Richard Castle **Not fun. Anything fun on Saturday or earlier today?

**Kate Beckett** Relaxing with a nice book.

**Richard Castle **Anything I may have heard of?

**Kate Beckett** Oh, you know, just one of Patterson's murder mysteries…

**Richard Castle **Detective, you wound me…

**Kate Beckett** Just kidding ;p I actually read the Storm series.

**Richard Castle** the whole thing?

**Kate Beckett** Yup, everyone of them.

**Richard Castle** Damn…speed reader, much?

**Kate Beckett** Or just in love with the books ;p

**Richard Castle** Maybe it's just the author who you really like ;p

**Kate Beckett** Maybe…

**Richard Castle **Ha. I'll see you tomorrow Kate :) Get some sleep and don't stay up too late ;p

**Kate Beckett **Redundant, much? ;p

**Richard Castle **It's late, don't judge. See you bright and early with a bearclaw and coffee in hand.

**Kate Beckett **Bye, Rick. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Facebook Mania: Chapter 8

**Richard Castle** I have a bear claw and coffee in one hand and another coffee in the other…anyone wanna open the precinct door for me?

_10 hours ago_ Like · Comment

**Richard Castle** Luckily, there was another officer walking out just as I arrived. Do I have good timing or what?

_10 hours ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** You could have just pinned the other coffee with your arm up against your chest to give you a free hand…

_10 hours ago_ Like 10 people like this.

**Alexis Castle** She has a point, dad.

_10 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Richard Castle** You're making my own daughter gang up against me, Kate. Not sure if that's a good thing or not…

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** Not ganging up, just pointing out the obvious.

_10 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Kate Beckett** I could picture you, Castle. Standing outside the door, coffee in both hands…kinda sad, actually :p

_10 hours ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Richard** **Castle** Don't forget the bear claw!

_10 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Javier Esposito** Dude, I thought you rode in with Beckett this morning?

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Not this time… perhaps tomorrow ;)

_10 hours ago_ Like 20 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** If you're inferring what I think you're inferring….

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** Dad, ew! Not on facebook.

_10 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett and Martha Rodgers like this.

**Richard Castle** Great, now she's going to provoke my facebook rights.

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** Good idea….

_10 hours ago_ Like 4 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** You backed your own self into that one, Castle.

_10 hours ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** Too true. I'm pretty sure I could figure out the passwords though.

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Alexis, if you need help, I'm there!

_10 hours ago_ Like Alexis Castle and Kate Beckett like this.

**Kevin Ryan** Same here.

_10 hours ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Richard Castle** wow, guys. Really?

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** Thanks guys! I think I've got it covered for now though ;) hahahahahahaaaa (Dr. Horrible's laugh)

_10 hours ago_ Like 53 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I raised you well

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Or she raised herself…

_10 hours ago_ Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** Ouch

_10 hours ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Just kidding, Castle. Just kidding…sort of…

_10 hours ago_ Like 6 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I'm sure you are…

_10 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

* * *

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett** Chat

**Richard Castle** You better not be at the precinct.

**Kate Beckett** Haha and why would you think that?

**Richard Castle** I just know you too well

**Kate Beckett** That's kinda creepy…

**Richard Castle** You like it :p

**Kate Beckett **:p What are you doing? More "writing"

**Richard Castle** Just took a break, actually

**Kate Beckett** Isn't your book due sometime next week?

**Richard Castle** How did you—OMG.

**Kate Beckett** What?

**Richard Castle** The only way you could know when my book is coming out is if you subscribe to the fan page website…

**Richard Castle** Are you on there right now? I'm logging on.

**Kate Beckett** Castle, I have not gotten on your fan page.

**Richard Castle** How else would you have known then?

**Kate Beckett** You've probably said it around me before.

**Richard Castle** I've been very careful not to say the due date to you to see if you really wanted to know when the book came out…apparently you do and you went on my fan page to find out.

**Richard Castle** Wow, this is even better than murder.

**Kate Beckett** You're delusional.

**Richard Castle** and you're a fan girl :p Just admit it, Kate. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone :x

**Richard Castle** Right now there are three people logged on… Castlefreak01, LoveMeSumRick, and LoveCastle4Ever

**Richard Castle** OMG LoveCastle4Ever just signed off…that's you, isn't it?

**Richard Castle** I'm not going to tell anyone, Kate. I mean, I knew you were a fan, all I had to do was take a look at your bookshelves.

**Kate Beckett** Fine, you got me alright? Now, let's just put this behind us and move on…

**Kate Beckett** Wait, which one are YOU if you're logged on?

**Richard Castle** Aha! I knew, I knew it.

**Richard Castle** And DerrickStorm

**Richard Castle** And before you ask, yes sometimes I log on just to see what people are saying about me or the books…

**Kate Beckett** So what if I just told everyone that was you?

**Richard Castle** First off, I doubt they'd believe you, but I could just make another username…one more like your name… haha

**Kate Beckett** Ok, Castle. Honestly, I hardly ever get on. I just got on to check the release date of your book and then I got right off.

**Richard Castle** Have you ever written in any of the forums?

**Kate Beckett** No.

**Richard Castle** I'm going to check…

**Kate Beckett** You have fun with that. Some of us actually have work to do.

**Richard Castle** I have plenty of work to do, I just keep procrastinating.

**Richard Castle** Which is actually why I wanted to ask you something.

**Kate Beckett** Yes?

**Richard Castle** Do you want to come over tonight?

**Kate Beckett** Castle…I'm working

**Richard Castle** We were done working by the time I left. You can't just keep looking at the murder board and running yourself dry.

**Kate Beckett** Sometimes that's when the answer comes—when I'm looking at the murder board…in complete silence…something I don't get often when you're around :p

**Richard Castle** Yes, but sometimes you need to take some steps back, rest, and then go back with fresh eyes. I think that's the one you need right now.

**Kate Beckett** What are you doing at your house tonight?

**Richard Castle** I was going to see if the boys wanted to come over, you could ask Lanie, and Ryan could ask Jenny. We could all play some poker, you know, just hang out and not talk murder.

**Kate Beckett** They already agreed to it, didn't they?

**Richard Castle** They're just waiting on the final word from you.

**Kate Beckett** You know, they could all easily go and have fun without me.

**Richard Castle** But having you around makes it so much more fun. Plus, I like the view ;)

**Kate Beckett** Wow, Castle.

**Richard Castle** I like having you around, Kate. I like being with you and just hanging out. I like seeing you out of the work environment as well, and see you relax and have fun. We haven't had fun for some days now, and if you came over I promise you would ;)

**Kate Beckett** Is that your subtle way of hinting at wanting to have sex?

**Richard Castle** I don't think I've ever been subtle about it

**Kate Beckett** I'll be right over

**Richard Castle** oh baby ;) haha see ya soon.

* * *

**Richard Castle** playing poker with **Kate Beckett**, she's beating my pants off…literally ;)

1 hour ago

**Kate Beckett** It was fun…literally ;)

_53 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Oh you twoooo 3

_51 minutes ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Richard Castle** I will take that as a compliment

_50 minutes ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Not gonna lie, Castle, that was probably one of the sickest poker nights you've had at your house yet.

_ 44 minutes ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan** Yeah, even Jenny had fun and she hates poker

_42 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I'm just a fun guy who apparently just knows how to throw one hell of a party!

_42 minutes ago_ Like 11 people like this.

**Lanie Parish** I'm surprised you're making coherent sentences with how many shots you had… I'm still a little dizzy.

_37 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I recover fast ;)

_35 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Boy, do you ever ;)

_34 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** XP

_30 minutes ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** WHAT?

_27 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Kate's still a little…well, she's completely wasted…I think we both are...

_25 minutes ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Nah, we still have a couple more drinks till we get there. It's when we start making incoherent sentences that you should probably worry.

_24 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Me? Incoherent sentences? Not gonna happen. Not even if I'm completely wasted.

_21 minutes ago_ Like 3 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** We'll see about that….

_18 minutes ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Lanie Parish** why do I feel like I left just when the *real* party began…

_17 minutes ago_ Like Kate Beckett and Richard Castle like this.

**Javier Esposito** Seriously!

_14 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** you have nooooo ideaaaa

_13 minutes ago_Like

**Lanie Parish** Wait, does this mean Kate's still with you, Castle?

_11 minutes ago_ Like Richard Castle like this.

**Richard Castle** ;)

_5 minutes ago_ Like 23 people like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Facebook Mania: Chapter 9

**Richard Castle** Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! Just a warning, if you're not wearing green, you will be pinched ;p

_8 hours ago_ Like · Comment

**Javier Esposito** Dude already pinched me. And I was wearing green!

8 hours ago Like

**Richard Castle** Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't see it.

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** It was right on my shirt!

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** …

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan** I'm going all out for St. Patrick's day. Best. Holiday. Ever.

_8 hours ago_ Like 4 people like this.

**Richard Castle** You're just saying that 'cuz you're Irish.

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** You can see that tie of yours a mile away

_8 hours ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Kevin Ryan** Jenny bought it for me

_8 hours ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Javier Esposito **Why doesn't that surprise me? Hey Castle, guess who isn't wearing green today…

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Who?

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Just wait till you get back to the precinct.

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan** Back? Where is he?

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Javier** **Esposito** He rushed in, pinched me, rushed back out real quick…who knows…

_8 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I forgot something at the 'Old Haunt'. I'll be there soon.

_8 hours ago_ Like Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan like this.

* * *

**Kate Beckett** has just been pinched.

_6 hours ago_ Like · Comment

Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito and 14 others like this.

**Kate Beckett **Richard Castle, I'm going to get you back for that…

_6 hours ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Did he hack you again?

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** No, this is all her. I swear!

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Mhmm…

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** He's right. But just wait until tonight….

_6 hours ago_ Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Lanie Parish** What exactly is happening tonight?

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** KATE?

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I look forward to it detective… ;)

_6 hours ago_ Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Lanie Parish** Is anybody else confused as to what's going on?

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Kevin Ryan** Yeah

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Javier** **Esposito** Yup.

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** I'll fill you in later, Lanie

_6 hours ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Javier Esposito** And what about us?

_6 hours ago_ Like Kevin Ryan likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Lanie will tell you anyway and you know that.

_6 hours ago_ Like

**Javier Esposito** Hmm…you've got a point.

_6 hours ago_ Like Lanie Parish likes this.

* * *

**Josh Davidson** just got back from Africa. Off to see the lovely Detective **Kate Beckett**

3 hours ago Like · Comment

* * *

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett** Chat

**Richard Castle** You still coming tonight?

**Kate Beckett** Of course! Why wouldn't I?

**Richard Castle** Great! :D

**Richard Castle** I just wasn't sure cuz Josh is back in town, so yeah…

**Kate Beckett** Have you been creeping on my wall again? ;p

**Richard Castle** Maybe….

**Richard Castle** Or it could have just popped up at 'Top News' on my news feed.

**Kate Beckett** Liar.

**Richard Castle **Haha alright, you caught me.

**Richard Castle** You can spank me if you like ;)

**Kate Beckett** How did I know that was coming?

**Richard Castle** Maybe you just know me too well

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, I'm sure that's it…

**Richard Castle** So… did you really have fun last night?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, the poker game was a blast!

**Richard Castle** I'm talking about after the poker game.

**Kate Beckett** the "sleep over"?

**Richard Castle** If you want to call it that…it was more of a "pass out from too much drinking party" haha

**Kate Beckett** That's too long. We need a code name for it.

**Richard Castle** The p-o-f-t-m-d-p party

**Kate Beckett** Wow, Castle. Very original…

**Richard Castle** Haha…well…?

**Kate Beckett** I never thought that you'd be nervous from having me sleepover, Castle. That's kind of sweet, in a weird way. Lol

**Richard Castle** I just want to make sure you're ok with everything. That nothing was going to be awkward between us.

**Kate Beckett** was it awkward this morning?

**Richard Castle** No…

**Kate Beckett** Then it's fine :) You have nothing to worry about, Castle. It was just a sleepover and we'll probably have more in the future.

**Richard Castle** Really? :)

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, and maybe without drinking this time so we can stay up later, watch movies, play games and stuff.

**Richard Castle** Strip poker?

**Kate Beckett** You wish ;)

**Richard Castle** You have no idea… What are you doing tonight?

**Kate Beckett** I don't think tonight would be the best night…

**Richard Castle** Ah…date with Josh?

**Kate Beckett** He just got back from Africa. I'm going to see him after I leave from the 'Old Haunt'

**Richard Castle** Oh…

**Richard Castle** Are you going to tell him?

**Kate Beckett** About?

**Richard Castle** Last night, our sleepovers…haha (that just sounds dirty) ;p

**Kate Beckett** yeah, I probably won't put it like that if I do tell him. But I don't know…I haven't really thought about it. You're the one who should be worried about it though.

**Richard Castle** ?

**Kate Beckett **You're still married ;p

**Richard Castle** Ohhh, yeah..about that. I just don't think it's going to work out. Actually, I just finished the book, so I'm all yours ;)

**Kate Beckett** Oh goodie.. haha ;p

**Richard Castle** ;) Alright. Well I won't mention the sleepover if you don't want anyone to know.

**Kate Beckett** Thanks, Castle

**Richard Castle** No problem

**Richard Castle** I have to go get ready. See ya tonight :)

**Kate Beckett** Ok :)

* * *

**Richard Castle** is at the 'Old Haunt' with the gang.

_2 hours ago_ Like · Comment

Kate Beckett, Lanie Parish, and 47 others like this.

**Lanie Parish **That was a blast! Almost better than the poker game…almost

_2 hours ago_ Like Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito like this.

**Javier Esposito** Agreed. When are you going to have another one of those by the way?

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I don't know. You'd have to ask Kate, she's the one who's going to need the convincing

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** I bet she'd say yes if you asked her

_2 hours ago_ Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Richard Castle** She said maybe this weekend.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** That was fast! Is she with you right now?

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I just sent her a text

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Ah…where did she go when she left anyway?

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Richard Castle **I think she said she had something with Josh.

_2 hours ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** hmm…

_2 hours ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle **is now single.

23 seconds ago Like · Comment

100 + people like this.

* * *

**So, I kinda wanted to allude to what may have happened in the last chapter after the poker game, so I hope that cleared some things up...**

**ALSO, I don't think I've done this yet, which is kinda selfish on my part so...**

**WOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys completely rock and I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! :D **

**xox CiCi**


	10. Chapter 10

Facebook Mania: Chapter 10

**Richard Castle **Another pizza night with **Alexis Castle**. Hopefully there won't be another body in the oven.

_23 hours ago_ Like · Comment

Kate Beckett and 3 others like this.

**Kate Beckett **Night in with the family, huh?

23 hours ago Like

**Richard Castle** Just Alexis and I. Mother went out of town for the weekend. She should be back sometime tomorrow.

23 hours ago Like

**Richard Castle **We're actually just getting ready to play laser tag. Wanna join?

23 hours ago Like Alexis Castle likes this.

**Alexis Castle** Dad just bought another set…he claimed it was for gram's but I'm pretty sure he got it for you haha

23 hours ago Like 2 people like this.

**Kate Beckett **Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans. Rain check?

23 hours ago Like

**Alexis Castle** Sure, sounds great!

23 hours ago Like

**Richard Castle** Plans? Does the amazing Kate Beckett have a date?

23 hours ago Like

** Alexis Castle** Leave her alone, dad. And get out here so we can play!

23 hours ago Like

**Richard Castle **I'll be out there in a second… Well, detective?

23 hours ago Like

**Kate Beckett** As a matter of fact, I do.

23 hours ago Like

**Richard Castle **Off to the Lincoln Lawyer premiere! Even though, according to the tabloids, **Michael Connelly **is a competitor of mine, I recommend that everyone go see this movie. The book was amazing and I have no doubt the movie will be the same! Congrats, Michael!

4 hours ago Like · Comment

**Michael Connelly, Kate Beckett, and 67 others like this.**

** Richard Castle **Oh and btw, I swear we're friends! We're having a poker game sometime next week.

4 hours ago Like 34 people like this.

**Michael Connelly **Stupid tabloids. Why can't they just accept that two mystery novelists can be friends? Oh and thanks for coming, Rick. It meant a lot! And yes, Monday for sure.

1 hour ago Like Richard Castle and 22 others like this.

**Richard Castle** Alright, I will put it on my phone….There, now it's official.

1 hour ago Like

**Kate Beckett** Saw you on tv, Castle. I'm hoping to go see the movie sometime next week. You know…when it comes out in regular theaters haha

33 minutes ago Like

** Richard Castle **You'll love it. Action nonstop, and it makes you think. Those are definitely the best kinds of movies.

30 minutes ago Like Michael Connelly likes this.

**Kate Beckett **I can't wait! Like you said, the book was amazing. And with Matthew McConaughey, it's gotta be good.

28 minutes ago Like

**Richard Castle **Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. I'm sure you and Josh will have loads of fun.

23 minutes ago Like

**Kate Beckett **Yeah, probably. Except for the fact that Josh isn't going with me, he has to work.

13 minutes ago Like

**Richard Castle** When were you planning on going then?

11 minutes ago Like

**Kate Beckett **I'm not really sure. It depends on when I get some free time.

6 minutes ago Like

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett **Chat

**Richard Castle** Why aren't you going to the movies with Josh?

**Kate Beckett** Well we just saw each other a couple of days ago. Sometimes we just need some space.

**Richard Castle **It was more than a couple of days; it was last week when we went to the 'Old Haunt'.

**Kate Beckett** Why do you care when we see each other?

**Richard Castle **I'm just saying, if you're getting tired of him already…maybe it's not meant to be.

**Kate Beckett** Wow, really Castle? You're going to give me relationship advice?

**Richard Castle **And what exactly does that mean?

**Kate Beckett** Nothing. Maybe you just shouldn't worry about MY relationship.

**Richard Castle **I'm just pointing out something obvious. If I was dating someone, sure I can see needing some space now and again, but I'd like to be with someone that I would at least want to see every day. Isn't that the point of being in the relationship with them? Being with them?

**Kate Beckett** I know, but that's just not how Josh and I work. We both have our separate lives and sometimes we just live them rather than hanging out with each other. It works out fine…really, it does.

**Richard Castle **Kate?

**Kate Beckett** What?

**Kate Beckett **?

**Richard Castle **Do you want to talk about it?

**Kate Beckett** Talk about what?

**Richard Castle **I've been following you around for the last 3 years…I guess you could say I can pick up when something isn't right, even if it's just over facebook. Yes, it is kinda creepy, I know. But, and you can slap me if I'm wrong, but…I know you. I understand the way you think and…I understand you. …Now I'm just rambling on and probably sounding even more like a creeper, but the point is, if you ever want to talk about it, talk about ANYTHING at all, you can always tell me. I know that I may act immature, but I think you've gotten to know me more too and realize that I'm actually capable of carrying on an adult conversation. So I'm here, if you need to talk, vent, whatever it is.

**Richard Castle **Kate?

**Richard Castle **You still on?

**Kate Beckett **Be over in 15?

**Richard Castle **I'll have the ice cream ready and even a movie if you're feeling up to it.

**Kate Beckett **Thanks, Castle.

**Richard Castle **No need to thank me. That's what best friends are for.

**Richard Castle **And by the way, I'd be happy to go see Lincoln Lawyer with you, if you like. I could easily get us in for free?

**Kate Beckett** How about we talk about it when I come over?

**Richard Castle **Sounds like a plan. See ya soon. :)

**Kate Beckett **:)

* * *

**SOOOO sorry for the delay. I have been EXTREMELY busy with...let's see...writing a script, writing and editing a book, we have a film festival my school's hosting next week, editing films for the festival, etc. etc. So yeah, it's been pretty crazy over the last couple of weeks. And it probably won't slow down anytime soon. But, no, I have definitely not forgotten about this story and I really hope you like this chapter. **

**So, about the chapter. Yes, it's short, I'm really sorry about that. As we can tell from this tidbit of information, Kate Beckett is having relationship problems. All Caskett fans together now...YES! And who does she turn to even when she has these problems? The amazing Richard Castle of course. And I couldn't help but play off of the best friend card...again. hehe**

**One last thing, I have seen Lincoln Lawyer. It's absolutely amazing! So go see it! Of course the "poker game" I'm referencing to is the one they plan to have on Monday's epi. As you can probably tell these chapters are kind of going along with the show as it is now, with my own edited version of course, so the relationship may not last as long as it is on the show. :) **

**Last, but not least, you guys rock! And thanks for all the kind words.**


	11. Chapter 11

Facebook Mania: Chapter 11

**Richard Castle** Long time no talk. Don't miss me at Comic-Con! I'll be there Sunday afternoon for a book reading and an amazing surprise for all my fans!

_4 days ago_ Like · Comment

100+ people like this.

** Kate Beckett **Have fun and hurry back, Castle! It'll be much quieter here now that you're gone…on second thought, take your time :p

4 days ago Like

**Richard Castle** Funny, Beckett….you know you're gonna miss me. Don't try to hide it.

4 days ago Like

**Kate Beckett **Not hiding anything here, Castle. Turns out that when you're not here I actually finish my paperwork on time…weird, huh?

4 days ago Like

**Javier Esposito **make sure you stop by the Batman: Arkham City booth! That game is awesome!

4 days ago Like

**Kevin Ryan **Yeah! Espo and I have been playing it for hours!

4 days ago Like Javier Esposito likes this.

**Richard Castle **Am I sensing a little bromance time between you two? Esposito, what would Lanie say?

4 days ago Like

**Lanie Parish** Lanie says it's fine because it gives me more girl time with Kate. Although, I have been trying to get a hold of her recently and she hasn't been picking up…

4 days ago Like Kate Beckett likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Sorry, Lanie. Work's been crazy.

4 days ago Like

**Lanie Parish** Are you sure it's only been work that's been keeping you busy? ;]

4 days ago Like

**Kate Beckett **Positive.

4 days ago Like

**Lanie Parish** Mhmm…

4 days ago Like

**Richard Castle **I feel the same way, Lanie. It's probably 'cuz of that new guy she's been seeing…

4 days ago Like

**Lanie Parish** New guy?

4 days ago Like

**Richard Castle** Yeah. Did she not tell you about him?

4 days ago Like

**Kate Beckett **Shut up, Castle.

4 days ago Like

**Lanie Parish **No, she hasn't. What about Josh? …Kate?

4 days ago Like

**Richard Castle **According to her he's ruggedly handsome, very good with words, funny, and knows just what to do to make her smile ;)

4 days ago Like

**Kate Beckett **Lanie, Castle's just trying to give you a rise. I'm still seeing Josh.

4 days ago Like

**Kate Beckett** Besides, you'd be the first one I'd tell if I was seeing someone new.

4 days ago Like Lanie Parish likes this.

**Lanie Parish **Sorry. I thought that you had finally gotten yourself together and decided to date Castle after all of these years of dancing around it…

4 days ago Like Richard Castle likes this.

**Richard Castle** Nope, still waiting for that moment :(

4 days ago Like

**Lanie Parish** Well, it better happen. And soon!

4 days ago Like

* * *

**Kate Beckett Lanie Parish **Chat

**Kate Beckett **Lanie, you cannot be putting stuff like that on Rick's status! Other people can read that you know?

**Lanie Parish **Oh, so now it's Rick?

**Kate Beckett **Well Castle and I have gotten closer over the last couple of weeks. So yes, sometimes it's gonna be Rick.

**Lanie Parish** Do tell!

**Kate Beckett** Nothing's happened. We may have gotten together one night and talked about my relationship with Josh.

**Lanie Parish** Oh so now you go to him for your relationship problems? I see how it is!

**Kate Beckett **Oh please. You're happy about it, and you know it.

**Lanie Parish** Fine, that's true.

**Kate Beckett** But honestly. He's my partner. Other than you he's my best friend.

**Lanie Parish** I know that.

**Kate Beckett** And I don't know…we sort of started talking about how Josh and I haven't seen each other in a while…

**Lanie Parish** then what happened?

**Kate Beckett **Well he said that he could tell that I was upset about it. I told him that yeah, I was. I mean Josh is supposed to be my boyfriend yet I see Castle more than I see him. And whenever I have the chance to see Josh something's always holding me back because…well I don't really know why.

**Lanie Parish **Because you like Castle?

**Kate Beckett **That could be it and it could be something else.

**Kate Beckett ** Don't get me wrong, Josh is a fun guy and all but…

**Lanie Parish **BUT?

**Kate Beckett** It's different than hanging out with Castle, ya know?

**Kate Beckett** With Castle we can be doing anything and it turns out to be fun…I'm just not as comfortable with Josh…well maybe 'comfortable' isn't the right word…

**Lanie Parish** You feel like you can just relax and be yourself around Castle?

**Kate Beckett**exactly! And I'm trying to get to that point with Josh but it's just not working…

**Lanie Parish **What did Castle have to say about that?

**Kate Beckett **He said just to give it time. Talk to Josh about it and tell him how I feel.

**Lanie Parish **And?

**Kate Beckett** And I don't know? I've tried to talk to him about it before, but then I brought Castle up and of course we got into a fight about him.

**Lanie Parish** a fight about Castle?

**Kate Beckett** Josh doesn't like the fact that I hang out with Castle on an almost day to day basis… he gets jealous easily.

**Lanie Parish** I see….

**Kate Beckett** I told him he has nothing to worry about 'cuz we're just friends.

**Lanie Parish **What'd he say then?

**Kate Beckett **He was still mad.

**Lanie Parish** I'm sorry girl. Did you tell Castle how Josh was jealous?

**Kate Beckett** Yeah. He volunteered to talk to Josh for me if he needed to :)

**Lanie Parish **awww =]

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, but I just told him that Josh would have to get over it. I mean, Rick's my partner and best friend, nobody's gonna come between that.

**Lanie Parish** It sounds to me like 'Rick' has some very good advice.

**Kate Beckett **Yeah…Lanie, can I ask you something?

**Lanie Parish **Sure. Anything.

**Kate Beckett **Sometimes, I just don't understand Castle.

**Lanie Parish **What do you mean?

**Kate Beckett **I mean…he's so easy to flirt with and we get along great and then when I think that maybe we have that 'spark' or maybe it could work between us…I don't know. Just this whole thing with Josh and how Castle is willing put himself out there and talk to him so our relationship will last, it almost doesn't make any sense.

**Lanie Parish** Don't you remember what I told you a few weeks ago?

**Kate Beckett **…?

**Lanie Parish **Castle likes you; I've already told you that. And you know that deep down. But he wants you to be happy. And if Josh is what you need to be happy then Castle's gonna try to make that work out for you. He's not going to get in the way of your happiness, Kate. He's too good of a guy to do that.

**Kate Beckett** So either it's Josh or him?

**Lanie Parish **You have them both right now don't you? But remember you when you were dating Demming? Castle left so that you could be happy. He cared about your happiness more than he cared about his, and because of that he had to leave and get away so he wouldn't have to watch you be happy without him.

**Lanie Parish** Look, if you're really happy with Josh then I'm all for it. But if you're not, then don't try to kid yourself into thinking that you are. Because you have a great guy who would do anything right beside you. There's also Castle's happiness that you need to think about as well as your own.

**Kate Beckett** Thanks Lanie. I think I'm gonna do it.

**Lanie Parish** Gonna do what?

**Kate Beckett **I'll let you know. Right now…I have to see Josh.

**Lanie Parish** Are you gonna break up with him?

**Lanie Parish **Kate?

* * *

**Kate Beckett **I know what I have to do, so here it goes.

_3 days ago _Like · Comment

Lanie Parish likes this.

** Richard Castle** Really Kate, you don't have to fly out here to San Diego to be with me…although if you really wanted to I could easily book you a flight within the next couple of hours.

3 days ago Like

**Kate Beckett **Actually, Castle…now that you mention it…

3 days ago Like

**Richard Castle** Really?

3 days ago Like

* * *

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett **Chat

**Richard Castle **Kate! Are you coming to San Deigo?

**Kate Beckett **I was actually considering it, but unfortunately I have paperwork :(

**Richard Castle **Come on, Kateee! Screw the paperwork. I'll help you finish when we get back. This is COMIC-CON! You have to at least go once in your lifetime!

**Kate Beckett **How do you know I haven't already been?

**Richard Castle **Have you?

**Kate Beckett **Sadly, no. I plan to eventually.

**Richard Castle** See, this could be your chance now. Come on, please? I'm lonely here without you! :(

**Kate Beckett **I can't!

**Richard Castle** Yes you can! I can easily fly you here tonight! You'd be in here before midnight tonight.

**Kate Beckett ** I don't know….

**Richard Castle** Just tell Josh that you really want to go. He should understand…

**Kate Beckett **Ah…alright, fine!

**Richard Castle **YES! Ok, I'll arrange a flight for you real quick. You just get packed and then I'll call you with the details.

**Kate Beckett **Oh my god, Rick. I can't believe I'm doing this!

**Richard Castle **You'll love it! We can even buy you a costume here if you want! Oh my God! We could both wear costumes! Like Superman and Wonder woman! Or better yet! Malcolm Reynolds and Inara Serra! Oh my God! This will be the best Comic-Con ever!

**Kate Beckett** haha! Woah, don't get ahead of yourself, yet. I still have to pack and get there before we even think about going to out to buy costumes.

**Richard Castle** But you'll think about it?

**Kate Beckett **Sure! I mean, come on, Malcolm and Inara, we'd have the best costumes there!

**Richard Castle** I couldn't agree more! Ok, call you soon! YES! :D

**Richard Castle **BTW, Kate Beckett, you just made me the happiest man on the planet! Thank you!

**Kate Beckett **;)

* * *

**Kate Beckett **wrote on **Josh Davidson'**s wall

_3 days ago _Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett **When I get back next week we need to talk.

3 days ago Like

**Josh Davidson **Back? Where are you going?

3 days ago Like


	12. Chapter 12

Facebook Mania: Chapter 12

**Richard Castle** Comic-Con was a definite success! **Alexis Castle** even surprised me by dressing up as Malcolm Reynolds. But now it's back to the real world: back in the Big Apple, with a load of paperwork lined up that I promised to help with…at least I have **Kate Beckett** to keep me company while I work…

_1 day ago_ Like · Comment

Kate Beckett and Alexis Castle like this.

**Kate Beckett **Yeah right. You? Working? Please.

_1 day ago_ Like Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan like this.

**Richard Castle **I am definitely working! I'm watching you.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** exactly. Not working.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Watching you is working. Research.

_1 day ago_ Like 2 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** You're ridiculous.

_1 day ago_ Like 5 people like this.

**Richard Castle **But you love me anyway. Admit it.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett **Never.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Chicken.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** God, you're such a child.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett **But, yes, I love you anyway. Ha! Beat you to it!

_1 day ago_ Like 7 people like this.

**Richard Castle** Fine with me. I got you to admit that you love me :) I am a happy man.

_1 day ago_ Like 12 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Just over facebook. So it doesn't really count.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Says who?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** I do.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle **So you're saying you don't love me?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett **Maybe.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** You are confusing, woman!

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** I've heard that you could base a series upon my complexity ;)

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I don't doubt that at all. Although, I think I can read you pretty well…at least, most of the time.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Is that so, Mr. Castle?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** It is, Ms. Beckett.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Care to put that theory to the test?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Bring it.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** What am I thinking right now?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Easy. You're thinking, '_God, I sooo want to have sex with Castle right now'_ ;) Don't deny it. Seriously, don't deny it.

_1 day ago_ Like 33 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** In your dreams.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** No, in my dreams you don't think it, you DO it ;)

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett **I'm getting off now.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** You know, I hear that denial is the first stage.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Yeah, to grief. Are you saying that having sex with you would cause me grief?

_1 day ago_ Like Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito like this.

**Javier Esposito **Ouch! She got you there, bro!

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** haha I set her up for that on purpose…

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett **Sure ya did…

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** But to answer your question: No, sex with me would be AMAZING

_1 day ago_ Like 100+ people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Says who? All you're…nevermind I'm not even going to get into it. Besides, this is NOT a discussion that we need to be having on facebook.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle **Agreed.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Great Castle. Your daughter just read this.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Alexis Castle** Yup.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Lanie Parish** Kate's right. Instead, you should be having this conversation in the bedroom.

_1 day ago_ Like 4 people like this.

**Kate Beckett** Alright, I am officially signing off.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** You're blushing.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Am not.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Kate, I am sitting right beside you at your desk and you are most definitely blushing.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Shut up, Castle.

_1 day ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle** writing is no fun while you're by yourself. Someone entertain me?

_1 hour ago_ Like · Comment

Kate Beckett likes this.

**Kate Beckett** Or you know, you could…write since you have no distractions.

_59 minutes ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Boring.

_58 minutes ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle Kate Beckett **Chat

**Richard Castle** I'm bored.

**Kate Beckett** I saw.

**Richard Castle **Come over?

**Kate Beckett **Why? So I can "entertain" you? ;)

**Richard Castle** I'm open to a lap dance.

**Kate Beckett** Well in that case, I'm on my way *sarcasm*

**Richard Castle** Oh goodie!

**Kate Beckett** Where's your daughter?

**Richard Castle **Spent the night with her friend. Mother is out…God knows where.

**Kate Beckett**Awww…is Ricky all by himself?

**Richard Castle** :(

**Richard Castle **Please come over. If you don't, I may die of boredom. Seriously, it's too quiet at my house.

**Kate Beckett** Play some music?

**Richard Castle** Did that. And had a solo dance party, not as fun as you might think.

**Kate Beckett** I never really thought that would be fun.

**Richard Castle** Do you really not want to come over or are you trying to make me suffer?

**Kate Beckett** What do you think?

**Richard Castle** Definitely suffer. Because don't forget, I know what you're thinking ;)

** Kate Beckett** I was definitely not thinking THAT.

**Richard Castle **Sure you weren't…that's why you were totally blushing when I brought it up.

**Kate Beckett** No, I was blushing because your daughter was reading what we were saying to each other the whole time!

**Richard Castle** So you were upset because my daughter found out that you wanted to have sex with me?

**Kate Beckett** you're twisting my words, making them into what YOU want to believe.

**Richard Castle** You wanna know what I think about when I think of you?

**Kate Beckett** If it's what I think you're going to say, then no. I think I'll pass.

**Richard Castle **I think you're amazing. I find it completely humbling to see all the courage and compassion you have every day at work. Even when it's been a hard day, you never stop until the job is done and because of that I completely admire you and everything you stand for.

**Richard Castle** …Kate…?

**Kate Beckett** Rick…I don't know what to say…

**Richard Castle **You mean type? Haha :)

**Kate Beckett** Yes, type.

**Richard Castle** You don't really have to 'type' anything. I just told you what I think about every time I think about you…now if you want to hear about my dreams, that's a different story ;)

**Kate Beckett** Haha ;) You still need some entertainment?

**Richard Castle** Yes 'mam.

**Kate Beckett** Movie and popcorn?

**Richard Castle** I have the movie theater butter popcorn. It's the best!

**Kate Beckett** Does this mean I get to choose the movie for once?

**Richard Castle** Hey! I let you choose!

**Kate Beckett** the last…FIVE movies we've watched have been all sci-fi and actiony!

**Richard Castle** Actiony?

**Kate Beckett **Yes, I just made up my own word, get used to it. :p

**Richard Castle** I just don't want anything girly…

**Kate Beckett** Oh, please. You're a softie inside, we all know it.

**Richard Castle** That may be true, but that doesn't mean that I like chick flicks.

**Kate Beckett** Haha. Fine. No chick flicks. Be ready to have your night entertained. See ya in 15!

**Richard Castle** I'll set up in the chair in the living room…in case you change your mind ;)

* * *

**Richard Castle** **Kate Beckett **came over to entertain me. But, no. She's not giving me a lap dance or anything… ;)

_A minute ago_ Like · Comment

* * *

**Josh Davidson **wrote on **Kate Beckett**'s Wall

**Josh Davidson ** Sorry, Kate. Been on-call for the last couple of nights. But I think you're right. It's time we had a talk. Call you sometime tomorrow, maybe we can have lunch?

* * *

**Quick Note: First off...wow! Over 100 reviews! I am amazed and absolutely humbled by all of your reviews and comments. So seriously, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. :) **

**Also, I upped the rating because I'm not really sure what counts as _K_ to what counts as _K+_ , but this chapter definitely mentions sex and a lap dance...so I upped it, just in case :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm super nervous about this chapter...**

* * *

Facebook Mania: Chapter 13

**Kate Beckett **I can't withhold my feelings any longer. I am absolutely in love with **Richard Castle**! It may have taken me a while to realize it, but I've finally come to my senses and realized where my heart truly lies.

_1 day ago _Like · Comment

**Kate Beckett** Note to self: always log out of my computer at work or else Castle will hack my facebook….

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle **Me? Hack your computer?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Yes, you! And just wait, one day when you're least expecting it, I'll get you back.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I look forward to it, detective ;) But I'll have you know, in order for you to get revenge that just means that we'll have to hang out more. And by you doing that, it leaves you at a disadvantage.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Oh really? And how's that?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** My charming personality; it'll win you over eventually.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** charming? You mean egotistical?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Nothing wrong with a little confidence now and again.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Too bad yours is much more than 'little'

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Ouch! So testy. You alright?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Can't handle the game, Rick?

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me. And I do mean ANYTHING.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** Well in that case, you better watch your back.

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** What about my front? Any chance you might jump that as well? ;)

_1 day ago_ Like

**Kate Beckett** You never know ;)

_1 day ago_ Like

**Richard Castle** Sexy ;)

_1 day ago_ Like

* * *

**Richard Castle **is now friends with **Josh Davidson.**

* * *

**Kate Beckett Richard Castle **Chat

**Kate Beckett** Rick, what the hell?

**Richard Castle** Hello to you too, sweetie ;)

**Kate Beckett** Drop the act. Why did you add Josh as a friend?

**Richard Castle** Umm, I didn't?

**Kate Beckett** ?

**Richard Castle **He added me.

**Kate Beckett **WHAT?

**Richard Castle** Yeah…

**Richard Castle** I mean, I couldn't ignore his request. That would just make it awkward and I want him to be able to trust me when I'm around you.

**Kate Beckett** He has no reason to not trust you….

**Richard Castle** I know. But I don't want him to think anything besides a friendship is going on between us, and I thought that by not accepting his request it could create doubt in his mind; like I was trying to hide something.

**Kate Beckett** Alright, I know…I understand. It's just…

**Richard Castle** What? You can tell me Kate.

**Kate Beckett** It just surprises me that he would add you as a friend. I mean, doesn't that say that he doesn't trust ME?

**Richard Castle** Kate, I would never take advantage of you. You have to know that.

**Kate Beckett** I know you wouldn't. God, Rick. I wasn't even suggesting that. I trust you. Completely.

**Richard Castle** Ok, good.

**Kate Beckett** It just seems like Josh doesn't trust me. Why else would he add you as a friend?

**Richard Castle** Well I am a famous author…

**Kate Beckett** Sorry, I forgot about that.

**Richard Castle** Ouch, detective… :p

**Kate Beckett **:p But seriously, Josh doesn't have time to read. Plus, and no offence, but you definitely aren't his favorite person right now.

**Richard Castle** Haha yeah, I kinda figured that.

**Richard Castle **Hey! Maybe this would give me a chance to talk to him? Tell him nothing is going on between us?

**Kate Beckett** Don't you get it, Castle? You shouldn't have to talk to him to begin with. He should trust me enough to know we're just friends and I wouldn't cheat on him.

**Richard Castle** I agree with you, Kate. But from a guy's perspective…I could see why he would be a bit jealous.

**Kate Beckett** Great, so you're taking his side now?

**Richard Castle** No! I'm always on your side. ALWAYS. But just hear me out…

**Kate Beckett** …alright…

**Richard Castle** First off, you're an amazing woman, Kate. Absolutely amazing. And so if we were…dating…and I knew that you were hanging out with another guy as much as we hang out…and doing what we do…I would probably get a little jealous too. I mean, hell, we slept together Kate!

**Kate Beckett** Nothing happened!

**Richard Castle** Really? Nothing happened?

**Richard Castle **Alright, maybe nothing physically happened, but emotionally…you have to admit that things could have EASILY happened. We were both completely wasted. Completely. And you know, as well as I do, that things ALMOST happened…physical things…

**Kate Beckett** But still, nothing did. And I was in control; I would have stopped things from happening.

**Richard Castle** If I remember things correctly, and I do, you were wayyy more drunk than I was and I know that if I had pushed, I mean really pushed, things would have happened…

**Kate Beckett** Oh please…

**Richard Castle** Kate, I don't want to fight with you about what could have or couldn't have happened. I'm just trying to tell you how Josh probably feels and why he's jealous. What we do after all isn't normal 'friend' behavior.

**Kate Beckett** How would you know how he feels, Castle? You can't read his mind. You don't know what's going on between him and I.

**Richard Castle** I pretty much do. You told me everything just the other day!

**Kate Beckett **AND sure it's 'friend' behavior! We've known each other for 3 years now. That's way longer than I've known Josh so of course I'm going to be more comfortable around you.

**Kate Beckett** And ok, yeah I told you that we were having relationship problems. Every couple does now and again. But the whole issue here is that he apparently doesn't trust me, and if you can't trust someone, how can you expect to have a relationship with them?

**Richard Castle** You can't. Not unless you get rid of the problem that's causing the distrust.

**Kate Beckett** But if you truly love someone then shouldn't you trust them completely, regardless?

**Richard Castle **You should. But that still doesn't mean that you won't get jealous from time to time.

**Richard Castle **I don't know, Kate. I honestly don't know what to tell you because you're with him and you have to do what you truly feel.

**Richard Castle** I don't want us to stop being friends, best friends, partners, whatever. I want us to always be there for each other. Always. But...at the same time… I don't want to put you in an awkward situation where you have to make a choice, and I don't want to cause you to have relationship problems with Josh. Especially if you're happy with him.

**Kate Beckett** What exactly are you saying?

**Richard Castle **I'm…I'm not sure yet. I need to think about things.

**Kate Beckett** Rick, what are you thinking?

**Richard Castle** Listen, it's late, why don't we both get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at the precinct and maybe we could go out to dinner, talk about things then. We could even just come back to my house, order Chinese, that way we could be alone and we can work things out then.

**Kate Beckett** Alright…so I'll see you at work tomorrow?

**Richard Castle** Yeah.

**Kate Beckett** Alright, until tomorrow Rick.

**Richard Castle **Good night, Kate.

* * *

**Richard Castle Josh Davidson **Chat

**Josh Davidson** Hey.

**Richard Castle** Hey

**Josh Davidson** Have you talked to Kate lately?

**Richard Castle **I actually just finished talking to her on here.

**Josh Davidson** Oh, ok.

**Josh Davidson **She hasn't been returning my calls or texts so I was just wondering…

**Richard Castle** I think she had a pretty hard day at work.

**Josh Davidson** Yeah… well, listen. I need to talk to you about something.

**Richard Castle** I actually needed to talk to you too.

**Josh Davidson **Alright, well by all means, after you.

**Richard Castle** I know that things between you and Kate have been difficult over the last couple of weeks…but I wanted to let you know firsthand that nothing is going on between the two of us.

**Richard Castle** We're just friends. Partners, actually. And I don't want you to think that we've done anything other than hanging out from time to time.

**Josh Davidson** Yeah…well you see, that's kind of the problem.

**Richard Castle **I'm sorry?

**Josh Davidson** Look, Rick. I'm sure you're a nice guy. And I know that Kate adores you and all that, and while you may think that nothing is going on between you two, something really is.

**Richard Castle** No, Kate and I are just friends. We've never been anything more.

**Josh Davidson** I understand where you're coming from, I really do. I mean you may have not done anything with her, physically, but you're playing with her emotions.

**Richard Castle** You think I'm playing with her emotions?

**Josh Davidson** Of course you are. You make her think that you like her, in a romantic sense by I don't know…hanging out with her, taking her out to eat, watching movies at your place, I mean you're a writer for god's sake so you have a way with words.

**Josh Davidson** But you're just playing with her. Leading her on, so to speak. Not to mention that she spends more time with you than she does her own boyfriend.

**Richard Castle** I can assure you that I never have or will lead her on. Everything I tell her is 100 percent the truth.

**Josh Davidson **Ok, fine. And I'll respect that. But you shouldn't be saying things to her that will make her think that you care about her.

**Richard Castle** I do care about her.

**Josh Davidson** I mean as girlfriend material. After all, like you said, you and Kate are just friends, right?

**Richard Castle** Like I told Kate today, I'm not going to make her choose between the two of us; she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't be put in that position.

**Josh Davidson** I couldn't agree more. So why don't you do the best thing for her that you can, and back off.

**Josh Davidson** I hate to say it, but you guys are way too involved. Emotionally, you're in too deep with her and it's making her doubt the feelings that I have towards her. If she'd shown me even a sign that she doesn't like me, then trust me, I wouldn't be here. But she hasn't.

**Josh Davidson** And I know that she's been going to you, telling you what's been going on between us. And I don't think that's the right thing to do; I don't think you can give her sound advice. At least, not when you're in love with her yourself.

**Richard Castle** In love with her? Just a second ago you said that I was leading her on and didn't think of her as girlfriend material.

**Josh Davidson** Are you in love with her, Rick?

**Richard Castle** Would it do anything if I said I was?

**Josh Davidson** No, but at least you could finally admit it to yourself.

**Josh Davidson** I understand that you may have feelings for her as well. But until Kate says otherwise, she's in love with me right now, not you. So maybe you should do the respectful thing and back off. Like you said, she shouldn't have to choose.

**Richard Castle** Alright. I understand.

**Josh Davidson** So you'll leave her alone then?

**Richard Castle** Unless she says otherwise, she's all yours.

**Josh Davidson** Good.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so yes, this is a lot of drama. I understand that, and once again I understand that this would NOT happen over facebook. But the title is 'Facebook Mania'. I just hope that the characters' actions make sense. Like Lanie told Kate in a previous chapter, Rick likes her, but he's willing to give her up so she can be truly happy, even if that's with Josh. And that's what I'm kinda playing off of right now. **

**I honestly have no idea how I'm going to do the next chapter because, like I said, it has to be done over facebook, when in fact it would be face to face, but we'll just see what happens. **

**Please be kind. Like I said, I'm really nervous about this chapter and I'm really afraid that I may have gone OOC...but I've been planning for this to happen so the next step in Rick's and Kate's relationship can take place. **

**xox CiCi**


End file.
